Brass the Phantom
Gender: Male Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Is of the typical Swift Fox coloring, save the grey area is much darker, almost black. Overall appearance is of long lines and striking beauty; neck, limbs and ears are long; muzzle is very thin. Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a very long cream-colored toga which reaches his footpaws; this is belted by a black cord, which also reaches his footpaws. Also wears three small silver hoops through his right ear. Weilds a long brown walking stick taller than he is, with some jingly bits of metal tied around the top for deocration. Personality: Very quiet and laid back; a bit wary of strangers. Has a good deal of knowledge, but not always common sense. Backstory SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Brass grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where his species was prevalant. Like most members of his species, he seperated from his family at walking age; he and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. He is the cousin of Cloud, the leader of the pack; as such, he sometimes gets special priviledges. He was taken from his home by corsairs when he was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of his pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to her five trustiest crewmembers and herself. As none of the cubs spoke a recognizable language, Brass and his companions were given the new names they now keep by their captors: Brass' name came from the fact his "Master" Grumbu had him doing little else than polishing metal objects and booty during the long seasons of servitude. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. The hares who lived in the area attacked the vermin and freed their captives, bringing them to Bowlaynee castle to heal their injuries. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Brass and his friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. They are still friends with the hares, but are almost fanatically wary of any other species. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Brass still is honored as a special member of the pack, and he has recently become the mate of fellow Phantom Dusty. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Slaves Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Highlanders